Love You!
by LilNate03
Summary: A story about ChaseXLeo along with the 'Lab Rats' characters. It's Leo's Birthday and Chase and Bree made in time for his birthday. Chase and Leo are secretly a couple.


**Loving You!**

 ** _This story is about Chase Davenport and Leo Dooley romantic bromance. Chase and Bree have returned to home after with the help with ' The Mighty Med' just in time for Leo's Birthday!_**

Chapter One: Chill and Netflix

Instead of Chase sleeps in his tube along with Bree and Adam, he stay in the bed with Leo after when him and Leo was watching Netflix in his bedroom; the two teens had sex. It just happened, Chase and Leo always sees something more from each other which is why how Chase protects Leo so much.

Adam gave Chase a big advice to make a move on Leo already which he was getting sick of them not being a couple even Bree was already thinking they are together as a couple. Adam and Bree both know that Leo makes Chase happy.

Chase has a nice brown hair length cut with Hazel eyes color; Chase is a Bionic superhero and also twenty-one years old. Chase looks a whole like Billy Unger.

Chase wakes up in the bed shirtless as in the bed with his seventeen year old step-brother/cousin, Leo who was still asleep. Chase sees Leo is still asleep as he grin with a smile as he lean to kiss Leo in the cheek ad on his neck which it woke up Leo and have a smile on his face.

" Morning bae." Chase whispered in his ear as he was nibbling on his neck and was humping on Leo under the covers.

Leo turn around as he kissed Chase and stare at him delightful, " I'm so glad you're home. I miss you."

" I miss you too." Chase replies as he kissed Leo's hand. " I miss being with you, It's not the same without you."

" How long are you staying?" Leo questioned Chase.

Chase shook his head which he was clueless, " I'm not sure but, I will spend as much time being with you. We can go on a date, go to a game, watch some football or scientific method..."

Leo cut Chase off as he was going to speak, " Wait, Scientific method? You are such a nerd but, you are my nerd." Leo smiled as he gave Chase a kiss on the lip.

" I think I need to hurry and get out before Mr. Davenport or Mrs. Davenport sees me in your bedroom." Chase says as he rushes got of the bed as he was only wearing a black boxer briefs.

While Chase was putting on his pants and shoes on, Leo raise up as he was putting his pants on and was walking toward Chase as he wrap his arms around Chase's neck while Chase wrap his arms around Leo's waist as he gave him his charming smile.

" We should tell the others about us in a relationship." Leo tells Chase.

" Yeah, and have Mr. Davenport to kill me when I'm dating his step-son." Chase said. " Yeah, I'm think I'm good."

" Okay, fine! Then, I guessed you can't get a blowjob or bang me whenever you want." Chase said.

Chase took a deep breath as he shook his head, " Fine, We will tell them about us tonight."

"Aww, My intelligent handsome Bionic Boyfriend." Leo hugged Chase.

" If Mr. Davenport or Mrs. Davenport end up killing me, it's all on you." Chase tells him.

" Don't worried, I'll banged you up if Mom karate chop you." Leo tells Chase which it frightened Chase a little.

-C&L-

Adam and Chase were in the living room playing video games on XBOX while Leo was school and Bree was helping Tasha Davenport for buying Leo's Birthday gifts and decoration for tonight.

" Ha, ha! You going down lil bro!" Adam said.

" We will see about that Bro!" Chase added as the two of them were playing and getting into the game until one of them won and it was Chase.

" Yes!" Chase jump up out of his seat as he was doing his victory dance doing the 'JuJu on that beat' dance. " Fuck yeah, I beat your ass bro!"

" Haha, you was lucky that time." Adam said. " So, what's going on with you and Leo?"

" Leo and I are deciding to tell everybody tonight that we are a couple." Chase said. " And on his birthday, I will asks Leo to marry me." Chase revealed as he shows the engagement ring to his brother, Adam who was in shocked that Chase is even consider marrying Leo.

" Whoa! Dude, you think about proposed to Leo? Are you ready for this?"

" I haven't been this ready in my whole life! So, hell yeah I'm ready." Chase said. " But, not ready when Mr. Davenport kills me."


End file.
